Jordan Jamilyn Ramone
by BionicShieldTwins
Summary: Jordan has been through a lot. When she was 6, her parents died in a crash and she was put into the care of her uncle, who died in action as a soldier when she was 8. Jordan and her siblings and cousins were put into foster care at the news of her uncle's death. She got adopted. Since then, nothing's been easy. WARNINGS: Depression, Anorexia, Self-Harm, F/F, M/M. I'll Warn You.
1. Characters

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

_**The Shield**_

Dean Jonathan Ambrose

Roman Osovale Reigns

Seth Colby Rollins

_**The Mercenaries**_

Damien Desiderio Allen

Zane Zeroun Brookes

Roxanne Palila Conners

Rivalen Randall Dontel

Jordan Jamilyn Ramone

Urienne Undinia Rbeke

Xeanne Xena Rdika

Owen Vincent Revona

Thegan Tesia Rhett

Anslin Abella Rivers

Ian Ixidorr Rjenna

Morgan Meirion Rkinzo

Evelyn Embla Rlonge

Quinn Quilla Rmaxine

Yasmine Yamini Rnixa

Stellan Zackery Rogers

Raven Ravati Rpixello

Peyton Jacob Rquaine

Nathan Nalu Rskette

Brandon Bahdan Rtingzo

Geralyn Gabi Rubin

Kevin Kenji Rvotta

Landon Liam Rwendon

Wynn Brayton Rxona

Falon Felecidade Ryann

Catrin Cerelia Rzono

Hector Haley Smith

Vivienne Vega Thompson

Raedann Uriel Tully

Raelynn Unity Tully

* * *

><p><strong>MAIN FAMILIES<strong>

_**Allen**_

Drake Duardo Allen: Father

Dena Destina Allen: Mother

Damien Desiderio Allen: Brother

Demi Dukinea Allen: Sister

Destiny Doroteia Allen: Sister

Desdemona Dorbeta Allen: Sister

Dakota Dionna Allen: Brother

Diego Donatello Allen: Brother

Drew Devante Allen: Brother

Derimachia Deiena Allen: Sister

Deylin Donzel Allen: Brother

Daytona Digna Allen: Sister

_**Brookes**_

Zeke Zarek Brookes: Father

Zoey Zagiri Brookes: Mother

Zane Zaroun Brookes: Brother

_**Connors**_

Caulden Calixte Connors: Father

Emma Emerise Connors: Mother

Evan Bryer Connors: Brother

Roxanne Palila Connors: Twin Sister

Rosanne Phalyn Connors: Twin Sister

Jackson Honaw Connors: Brother

Alyx Neleh Connors: Sister

Ethan Hinto Connors: Brother

Braelyn Ruthie Connors: Sister

_**Dontel**_

Ravant Roman Dontel: Father

Ravati Renae Dontel: Mother

Rivalen Randall Dontel: Brother

_**Ramone**_

Jonathan Janneth Ramone: Father

Jennifer Jaymee Ramone: Mother

Jacob Johnson Ramone: Uncle

Jasmine Jacoba Ramone: Aunt

Joel Jackie Ramone: Cousin

Jianna Jeannie Ramone: Cousin

Jason Jackson Ramone: Cousin

Jaden Jacky Ramone: Cousin

Jett Jaime Ramone: Cousin

Jordan Jamilyn Ramone: Twin Sister

Juliet Janetta Ramone: Twin Sister

Justin Jerome Ramone: Cousin

Johanna Jacobina Ramone: Sister

Jazton Jaime Ramone: Brother

James Johfrit Ramone: Brother

Jeremiah Janus Ramone: Twin Cousin

Jermaine Jerom Ramone: Twin Cousin

Jerusha Jaina Ramone: Sister

Jonah Johnston Ramone: Cousin

Joseph Joziah Ramone: Quad Cousin

Joshua Jovito Ramone: Quad Cousin

Joslin Jocosa Ramone: Quad Cousin

Josiah Jolyon Ramone: Quad Cousin

Jesse Jock Ramone: Brother

Jezebel Jamielee Ramone: Twin Cousin

Jeffrey Jamieson Ramone: Twin Cousin

Jacqueline Jamia Ramone: Cousin

Judas Joy Ramone: Twin Cousin

Jesus Jay Ramone: Twin Cousin

Jubilee Jess Ramone: Twin Cousin

Jenilee Jami Ramone: Twin Cousin

Joy Jaimi Ramone: Cousin

Jewell Jean Ramone: Cousin

**_Rbeke_**

Urijah Umblai Rbeke: Father

Unelina Uatchit Rbeke: Mother

Urienne Undinia Rbeke: Sister

Urjitha Uttara Rbeke: Sister

Urvasi Uzziye Rbeke: Sister

Uriyah Uistean Rbeke: Twin Brother

Urijah Usbeorn Rbeke: Twin Brother

Uriana Udaya Rbeke: Sister

Urika Ulicia Rbeke: Sister

_**Rdika**_

Xaoi Xever Rdika: Father

Xenophon Xevera Rdika: Mother

Xeanne Xena Rdika: Sister

_**Revona**_

Osbourne Valentino Revona: Father

Oxnaleah Vidonia Revona: Mother

Owen Vincent Revona: Brother

Olivia Veronica Revona: Sister

Orabelle Vivienne Revona: Sister

Ophelia Victoria Revona: Sister

Orlanthe Vance Revona: Brother

Orianna Valerie Revona: Sister

Orion Vaughn Revona: Brother

Oswald Vladimir Revona: Brother

Orlando Vitali Revona: Brother

Oakley Victor Revona: Brother

Otis Vernon Revona: Brother

Oscar Vergil Revona: Brother

Ocean Virginia Revona: Sister

Odelyna Vanna Revona: Sister

Opalline Vanessa Revona: Sister

_**Rhett**_

Tyler Tait Rhett: Father

Tessa Teodory Rhett: Mother

Thomas Tanek Rhett: Sextuplet Brother

Thayne Telek Rhett: Sextuplet Brother

Thegan Tesia Rhett: Sextuplet Sister

Tharah Tolla Rhett: Sextuplet Sister

Thalia Tekli Rhett: Sextuplet Sister

Thorne Tytus Rhett: Sextuplet Brother

_**Rivers**_

Austin Absolon Rivers: Father

Alyssa Adalyn Rivers: Mother

Alexander Audric Rivers: Brother

Arianna Ambrosine Rivers: Sister

Amethyst Alayna Rivers: Sister

Alicia Aimee Rivers: Sister

Anslin Abella Rivers: Sister

Abigail Adorlee Rivers: Sister

Azalea Aiglentine Rivers: Sister

Adrean Ames Rivers: Brother

Anahera Adreanna Rivers: Sister

Angel Agathe Rivers: Sister

Annabelle Afrodille Rivers: Sister

Andrei Alain Rivers: Quint Brother

Andrew Archambault Rivers: Quint Brother

Andrea Amedee Rivers: Quint Sister

Andret Aure Rivers: Quint Brother

Andres Aubrey Rivers: Quint Brother

_**Rjenna**_

Irving Iapetus Rjenna: Father

Ivette Ianthina Rjenna: Mother

Ian Ixidorr Rjenna: Brother

Irina Ica Rjenna: Sister

Isobel Idylla Rjenna: Sister

Ivy Idola Rjenna: Sister

Isaiah Ibycus Rjenna: Brother

Iris Ilon Rjenna: Sister

Isaac Isidrro Rjenna: Brother

Ichabod Istvan Rjenna: Brother

Ingrid Ina Rjenna: Sister

Ilyssa Inesa Rjenna: Sister

Invidia Ioanna Rjenna: Sister

Ivan Inachus Rjenna: Brother

Ivonna Ionessa Rjenna: Sister

Italia Irta Rjenna: Sister

Ivory Isadore Rjenna: Sister

Iona Isaura Rjenna: Sister

Immanuel Ivankor Rjenna: Brother

Ishmael Illias Rjenna: Brother

Idelisa Ismina Rjenna: Sister

Irijah Idomeneus Rjenna: Brother

_**Rkinzo**_

Mason Rkinzo: Father

Maryanna Rkinzo: Mother

Mihangel Mathias Rkinzo: Brother

Matthew Morthwyl Rkinzo: Brother

Margaret Maredud Rkinzo: Sister

Morgan Meirion Rkinzo: Twin Brother

Martin Meureg Rkinzo: Twin Brother

Maria Mair Rkinzo: Sister

Myles Morcan Rkinzo: Brother

Megan Rkinzo: Sister

Magnolia Morgana Rkinzo: Twin Sister

Marigold Morwenna Rkinzo: Twin Sister

Matilda Mabli Rkinzo: Sister

Melina Marged Rkinzo: Twin Sister

Melani Modlen Rkinzo: Twin Sister

Maeve Morgaine Rkinzo: Sister

Marcus Myrick Rkinzo: Brother

_**Rlonge**_

Elijah Einar Rlonge: Father

Evierra Ellecia Rlonge: Mother

Evelyn Embla Rlonge: Sister

**_Rmaxine_**

Quincy Quinlan Rmaxine: Father

Quinevere Quiterie Rmaxine: Mother

Quinn Quilla Rmaxine: Sister

**_Rnixa_**

Ymir Yashvir Rnixa: Father

Yuliya Yogita Rnixa: Mother

Yasmine Yamini Rnixa: Sister

**_Rogers_**

Salvador Zephyr Rogers: Father

Stephanie Zurinda Rogers: Mother

Sadie Zinaida Rogers: Sister

Shawn Zander Rogers: Twin Brother

Shane Zavier Rogers: Twin Brother

Sloane Zarina Rogers: Sister

Sabrina Zenobia Rogers: Sister

Shannon Zoey Rogers: Sister

Stephan Zeke Rogers: Sister

Samuel Zane Rogers: Twin Brother

Sybille Zena Rogers: Twin Sister

Savanna Zinnia Rogers: Sister

Snowe Zolynn Rogers: Honorary Sister

Stellan Zackery Rogers: Brother

Sarah Zaynah Rogers: Sister

Sophronia Zaylee Rogers: Sister

Sofiya Zionnah Rogers: Sister

Symaethis Zahara Rogers: Sister

Sairynn Zolie Rogers: Twin Sister

Syeira Zoelle Rogers: Twin Sister

Sterling Zaiden Rogers: Brother

Sidell Zaydel Rogers: Brother

Smythe Zarek Rogers: Brother

Seleste Zuri Rogers: Sister

Sequoia Zaneta Rogers: Sister

Scotlynn Zanabria Rogers: Twin Sister

Shauffen Zebidiah Rogers: Twin Brother

**_Rpixello_**

Reve Randall Rpixello: Father

Reveka Ramona Rpixello: Mother

Raven Ravati Rpixello: Sister

**_Rquaine_**

Paul Jackson Rquaine: Father

Paisley Jillian Rquaine: Mother

Prudence Jacqueline Rquaine: Sister

Piper Jeanette Rquaine: Sister

Phoebe Juliet Rquaine: Sister

Paige Johanna Rquaine: Sister

Penelope Jennifer Rquaine: Sister

Patricia Jinger Rquaine: Twin Sister

Petunia Jewell Rquaine: Twin Sister

Phillip James Rquaine: Bother

Portia Jacelyn Rquaine: Twin Sister

Peyton Jacob Rquaine: Twin Brother

Pamela Jessica Rquaine: Sister

Peony Josephine Rquaine: Sister

Pansy Jasmine Rquaine: Twin Sister

Patsy Janelle Rquaine: Twin Sister

Parker Jeremiah Rquaine: Brother

Pollyanna Jezebel Rquaine: Twin Sister

Pheodora Janet Rquaine: Twin Sister

**_Rskette_**

Neon Nigel Rskette: Father

Naiya Nairne Rskette: Mother

Nathan Nalu Rskette: Brother

_**Rtingzo**_

Brett Boleslaus Rtingzo: Father

Brittain Bozica Rtingzo: Mother

Brandon Bohdan Rtingzo: Brother

Brooklyn Beyla Rtingzo: Sister

_**Rubin**_

Gentry Geoffrey Rubin: Father

Gloribel Gevenieve Rubin: Mother

Gregory Gheorghe Rubin: Brother

Gabriel Gavril Rubin: Brother

Grant Grigore Rubin: Twin Brother

Grace Georgeta Rubin: Twin Sister

Geralyn Gabi Rubin: Sister

Gwendolyn Gabriela Rubin: Sister

Gaige Ghenadie Rubin: Twin Brother

Gianna Galiyah Rubin: Twin Sister

Genoveva Genesis Rubin: Twin Sister

Giovanna Ginevra Rubin: Twin Sister

_**Rvotta**_

Kole Kaiyne Rvotta: Father

Kaia Katrina Rvotta: Mother

Kyren Kolby Rvotta: Twin Brother

Kylie Kikka Rvotta: Twin Sister

Kevin Kenji Rvotta: Brother

Kaleb Kerbassy Rvotta: Twin Brother

Katie Kharmen Rvotta: Twin Sister

Kelly Konstanze Rvotta: Sister

Kirke Kaethe Rvotta: Twin Sister

Kiera Katharina Rvotta: Twin Sister

Khloe Karlyn Rvotta: Twin Sister

Khris Kundegunda Rvotta: Twin Sister

_**Rwendon**_

Lyall Lawrence Rwendon: Father

Lucinda Lisa Rwendon: Mother

Lucas Laughlin Rwendon: Brother

Levi Logan Rwendon: Brother

Landon Liam Rwendon: Brother

Lena Lacyann Rwendon: Sister

Laura Lorena Rwendon: Sister

Lloyd Leopold Rwendon: Sister

Lilybell Lychorinda Rwendon: Sister

Lawrence Lancelot Rwendon: Brother

Leilani Lauren Rwendon: Sister

Lynette Laelynn Rwendon: Sister

_**Rxona**_

Wilson Bruce Rxona: Father

Waverly Braima Rxona: Aunt

Wilma Braithe Rxona: Aunt

Wera Brookelyn Rxona: Mother

Wilhelmina Brandilyn Rxona: Sister

Warren Bradley Rxona: Brother

Wendell Brian Rxona: Brother

Wade Brantwell Rxona: Brother

Wynn Brayton Rxona: Brother

William Brazil Rxona: Brother

Wyatt Breanainn Rxona: Brother

Wallace Brent Rxona: Brother

Wayne Brett Rxona: Brother

Wendy Brangaune Rxona: Sister

Walter Bryce Rxona: Brother

Waylon Bridgely Rxona: Brother

Weston Brittain Rxona: Brother

Wanda Brandyce Rxona: Sister

Willow Brandy Rxona: Sister

Whitlock Brentley Rxona: Brother

Winter Brooke Rxona: Sister

Winslow Britney Rxona: Sister

Warner Brandon Rxona: Brother

Whitney Braelyn Rxona: Sister

_**Ryann**_

Fletcher Felix Ryann: Father

Faith Freedom Ryann: Mother

Felix Foster Ryann: Brother

Farren Fabio Ryann: Brother

Fidelia Francisca Ryann: Twin Sister

Felicia Fernanda Ryann: Twin Sister

Franklin Ferguson Ryann: Brother

Fallon Felecidade Ryann: Sister

Fredrick Forrester Ryann: Brother

Ferris Finnegan Ryann: Sister

Farrell Floyd Ryann: Brother

Flynn Filipa Ryann: Sister

_**Rzono**_

Connor Cirocco Rzono: Father

Caitlyn Cannelita Rzono: Mother

Catrin Cerelia Rzono: Sister

Cecelia Ciri Rzono: Sister

Christabel Calynda Rzono: Sister

Cicely Chiara Rzono: Sister

Claire Columbine Rzono: Sister

Courtney Constantina Rzono: Sister

Crystal Cynzia Rzono: Sister

Curtis Corradeo Rzono: Brother

Cyrus Caius Rzono: Brother

_**Smith**_

Henry Hiero Smith: Father

Hazel Hisolda Smith: Mother

Hailey Honoria Smith: Sister

Hannah Hadley Smith: Sister

Hector Haley Smith: Brother

Heath Hoirebard Smith: Brother

Hayden Hogun Smith: Twin Brother

Heaven Hazel Smith: Twin Sister

Horace Higgins Smith: Brother

Harrison Heilyn Smith: Brother

Heather Hiolair Smith: Sister

_**Thompson**_

Vaughn Vittorio Thompson: Father

Valerie Vallombrosa Thompson: Mother

Vivienne Vega Thompson: Sister

_**Tully**_

Riley Urijah Tully: Father

Rilla Unelina Tully: Mother

Raedann Uriel Tully: Twin Brother

Raelynn Unity Tully: Twin Sister

Raeanne Undinia Tully: Sister

Raemond Umar Tully: Brother


	2. Chapter 1

_**WARNINGS: Depression, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Bullying, Seclusion**_

_**PS. Catori Rozene Minninnewah Is The Name Jordan's Adoptive Parents Gave Her.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cat!" Miranda Scott whispered. Jordan pretended she couldn't hear her and kept getting down Math notes. She wanted to be successful, unlike Miranda, so she strived to do her best. She held her necklace, a pendant of her future dreams and aspirations. Her WWE Shield Pendant, her only belonging that wasn't ripped and shredded. The bell rang as she put away her papers and she smiled at the math teacher, Mr. Lorcan, before leaving the classroom to get to the next one. Then she got her arm pulled so she was pulled towards none other than Miranda. "Hey, Cat." Miranda said cheerfully.<p>

_"Okay, so that's how it's going this time." Jordan thought._

"What do you want, Miranda?" Jordan snapped.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see how poor Cattie's doing. I'm sure you've had it rough this last month you've been out of the asylum." Miranda said, then abruptly burst into laughter. Jordan sighed and sent an electrical shock to Miranda's body before she tugged her arm free and she went to her next class, leaving Miranda stunned that she'd been electrocuted. But Jordan wasn't, she knew and loved her powers. She embraced them. She had trained them. Jordan smiled slightly, smirking. She held the pendant of her necklace, happy to do so for once. She'd see Stellan, her best friend soon. And she was happy to see him.


	3. Chapter 2

Jordan sighed as she sat down at the cafeteria table with her lunch and binder. Stellan sat waiting, as usual.

"Hey, Little Star." Jordan said, ruffling his hair.

"I have your ticket to the Royal Rumble, JoJo. Do you want it now or later?" Stellan said.

"Later, Stel. I don't wanna lose it." Jordan said.

"Okay, JJ." Stellan said. The bell rang and Stellan and Jordan interlocked their arms so they wouldn't lose each other in the hallway. Stellan put his hand flat against Jordan.

"Snowflake, stop." Jordan said.

"Aw, but Electric." Stellan whines.

"Fine, just don't use your powers." Jordan whispered.

"Okay!" Stellan buzzed excitedly as they headed back to class.


	4. Powers

Jordan sighed as she sat down at the cafeteria table with her lunch and binder. Stellan sat waiting, as usual.

"Hey, Little Star." Jordan said, ruffling his hair.

"I have your ticket to the Royal Rumble, JoJo. Do you want it now or later?" Stellan said.

"Later, Stel. I don't wanna lose it." Jordan said.

"Okay, JJ." Stellan said. The bell rang and Stellan and Jordan interlocked their arms so they wouldn't lose each other in the hallway. Stellan put his hand flat against Jordan.

"Snowflake, stop." Jordan said.

"Aw, but Electric." Stellan whines.

"Fine, just don't use your powers." Jordan whispered.

"Okay!" Stellan buzzed excitedly as they headed back to class.


	5. Author's Note

**If no one reviews this story, I will assume that the story is not being read and it will be deleted.**


	6. Chapter 3

At the Royal Rumble, Jordan and Stellan were set up with Owen, Stellan's boyfriend, and Damien, Stellan's adoptive brother. They had everything they needed. Jordan was shaking in anticipation for Roman to win. But Jordan's cry of rage rang as Roman was eliminated echoed slightly. But none of the fans looked. But Roman did, looked up at the sound of a fan of his getting angry like he would. And Jordan froze as she felt his eyes on her. She was scared, yes. But he didn't look like an angry person, he looked like a loving person. Jordan grabbed Stellan's free hand and hid her face in Damien's shoulder, frustrated that Roman had lost when she felt Roman's eyes leave her to walk off backstage. Jordan was officially a fan of the Shield.

* * *

><p>BTW, Thanks To Wolfgirl2013 For The Review. R&amp;R ㈳5<p> 


	7. Author's Note 2

**Seriously, If no one's reading ANY of my stories, I'll just delete my account. Even if they're negative comments, I'll accept them. But reviews are required for new chapters of a story, no matter the story.**


	8. Author's Note 3

**Before I Continue This Story, This Is Based On My Own Real Life And I Am Making This Story By My Life. BTW, Please Don't Report Me To The Suicide Help Line, It Didn't Work The First Time, I Don't Need To Try It Again.**


	9. Chapter 4

After the show was over, Jordan was being guided out of the arena by way of Owen pulling her along while she brewed in anger that Roman lost. Then she bumped into something that sent her hitting into Owen and she looked up at who it was as Owen caught her. It was Roman Reigns. A security guard put his forearm up against Jordan's throat, restraining her.

"Is this girl bothering you, Mr. Reigns?" He asked.

"No, get off her. She's a fan of mine, right sweetheart?" Roman said, pulling the guard off her.

"Uh, yeah." Jordan said, moving back toward Owen.

"See? Now leave the poor little lady alone." Roman said. The security guard left, mumbling something about personal visits from performers to their fans. "Would you guys like to come back to me and my team's locker room?" Roman asked.

"Uh..." Jordan said.

"Sure." Owen said.

"Okay, come on then." Roman said. Owen waved Stellan along, taking his boyfriend's hand and Stellan smiled as Damien took Jordan from Owen and Stellan held her free hand with his own. She was his best friend and he was her's. Stellan smiled against Owen's arm.

* * *

><p>*gasp* What Do You Think Roman Wants? And Why Does He Want To Talk In Private? Take A Guess If You'd Like! R&amp;R ㈳5<p> 


	10. Chapter 5

In the Shield's locker room, Roman closed the door. Fighting could be heard in the distance. The voices rounded the corner.

"I told you, Dean, I'm just tired!" Seth Rollins snapped. Dean Ambrose sighed and looked to Roman as Seth layed down to sleep on one of the couches in the room.

"You brought fans?" Dean asked. Seth looked at them with tired eyes and then to Roman.

"Not just fans, De." Roman said.

"You think they could be...? Are you sure!?" Dean asked.

"Yes, absolutely!" Roman said.

"We could be what?" Damien asked.

"WWE has a mentor program for aspiring WWE performers." Dean said.

"And?" Owen asked.

"We think that you four would be perfect to be our first trainees." Roman said. All four teenagers froze and looked at each other in shock. They'd just been offered something undeniable.


	11. Chapter 6

Four weeks later, at Elimination Chamber, Jordan, Stellan, Owen, and Damien stood in a circle around the monitor, all intently watching Dean, Seth, and Roman's match against the Wyatts. All four groaned when they lost and Stellan wound up holding Jordan's hand from anger. His eyes were icy white and the room was suddenly freezing cold. Jordan shocked him and the temperature went back to normal and Stellan's eyes cleared of their powered white hue. Damien and Owen opened the door and got ready to help the guys in.

"You left on purpose, Dean! And now Seth's hurt because you weren't there to help him!" Roman's yell came.

"Bray drew me away!" Dean's response came. Jordan looked just in time to see Owen take Seth from Roman and put him on the couch. Seth was holding his stomach, squirming in pain. Stellan took Seth's hand, Seth was like a big brother to him.

"Maybe we should take him to the trainer's." Damien said.

"It hurts." Seth whispered.

"What hurts?" Roman asked.

"The baby." Seth whispered. Every jaw dropped open, Seth was pregnant.


	12. Chapter 7

Two hours later, all seven were at the hospital. Seth had been taken in and no word had come to Roman, Dean, Stellan, Damien, Owen, and Jordan, who were in the waiting room.

"Is anyone here for Mr. Seth Rollins?" A doctor asked. Roman got up and raised his hand.

"We are." Roman said. The doctor went over to him.

"Well, sir. Mr. Rollins has suffered a miscarriage. He might not be able to conceive again. He's sustained numerous injuries to the lining of his uterus and ovaries." The doctor said.

"Can me and the father go see him?" Roman asked.

"Sure, he's down the Recovery Hall, second door." The doctor said.

"Come on, Dean. Kids, you should go home, I'll text you when Seth's better." Dean said softly. Stellan was gripping onto Jordan's hand as the four left the hospital. They walked a block to the hotel they were staying in. They were all so worried that they slept in one bed together. Damien spooning his adopted brother, Stellan, while Owen did the same to Jordan to protect her in case the Wyatts decided to hurt the four trainees. Jordan was holding Stellan to her shoulder. All four were scared for Seth.


	13. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
